A Visit
by XxDreamsAreBetterThanRealityxX
Summary: The Cahill's get an unexpected visit. See who it is and how Amy and Dan deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2nd fanfic and again I was bored and its late so......**

**After The Black Circle. 3rd Person. AmyxIan, NataliexDan.**

**Stupid Disclaimer: I don't own The 39 Clues, or Amy, or Dan, or Ian, and defiantly not Natalie.**

**Hope Ya Like!  
**

**

* * *

**When Amy saw him, she almost screamed. But she didn't because that would've wakened up Dan and Nellie.

It was 10 o'clock in the morning but she had woken up at 7. Amy jumped up and ran out of the hotel room. He was standing at the check in counter. She ran over and jumped on his back.

She had gotten over all of her shyness when she was around him. They had written enough letters for that.

"Hey!" Amy said excitedly.

"Hi." Ian looked back at her.

"Where's Natalie?"

"Freshening up in the limo. She wants to look good for Dan." Ian rolled his eyes. "Speaking of Dan, where is he?"

"Sleeping. Lazy butt." She jumped off his back and they walked over the couch.

"This is totally unexpected. I thought you were in Canada looking for a clue."

"I wanted to see you."

When Ian broke her heart in Korea, Amy hated Ian for a while. But then they started talking and she had a small crush on him that developed with each letter. But she wanted to take it slow to make sure he wouldn't betray her again.

"I'm glad to see you too." Amy blushed.

The front door burst open and in walked Natalie.

She ran over to them. She sorta glared at Amy. "I don't know what my brother sees in you." She muttered under her breath.

That's when Amy got shy. Her blush deepened. "H....h....hi.....Nat....Natalie." She stuttered. Ian saw she was nervous so he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Wheres Dan?" Natalie glanced around.

"Sl....slee...sleeping."

"Oh." She went over to the chair across from Amy and Ian.

There was an awkward silence, so Amy jumped up. "I'll go get Dan." Before she left, she bent down and whispered in Ian's ear, "You might wanna hide, he doesn't know about the letters and he doesn't really like you."

"I can understand that." Ian nodded and Amy disappeared.

This was going to be fun...**

* * *

So What Did Ya Think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**HeyHey! Its Chapter 2! Thanks to who had reviewed Chapter 1! **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Amy was screaming inside at she ran up to the hotel room. She couldn't believe that Ian had come to see her.

_I wonder if Natalie had something to do with this. _Amy pondered.

As predicted, Dan was past out on the floor. From experience, Amy knew it would be hard to wake him up. So she just went over and sat on him.

"Wake up!" She yelled in his ear.

Dan groaned and kept his face in his pillow.

"Get you lazy butt up!" She screamed again.

Dan mumbled something incoherent and stayed still.

"I didn't want to tell you this but, Natalie's here."

That got Dan's attention. He tried to get up but Amy was still sitting on him. She stood up and watched Dan drag himself off the floor.

"The Cobra's are here?" Dan's face were mixture of shock and excitement and a little bit of anger.

"Yes, the Kabras are here." She emphasized their name. "They're in the lobby waiting for us. So hurry and get cleaned up. I'm going down."

Amy left before he could reply. _Well that was easier than expected. _She thought.

When Ian met her gaze, he smiled at her and she had to use all her strength to keep from running to him.

But when she reached him, she sat on his lap and kissed his cheek. Amy saw Natalie roll her eyes at them. "Where's Dan?" She said smugly.

"He.....he....he's.....getting dressed." Amy answered.

"So, I was thinking, do you want to go get some breakfast with us?" Ian asked.

Amy just nodded. She was too busy staring at Ian to give a real answer. He was staring back at her.

It was completely silent in the lobby except the quiet tapping of somebody typing on a computer.

_Oh forget taking it slow. _That was Amy's last thought before kissing Ian on the mouth.

He was startled at first but then he started kissing back. Amy knew that Natalie looked disgusted even though her eyes were closed. She could feel it.

She was to wrapped up in the kiss to notice that somebody had walked into the lobby.....

* * *

**So, was it good? Was it bad? Sorry if it's too short. Hoped you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Have no fear, Chapter 3 is here! And its a miracle, I wasn't tired while writing this! And my BFF helped me because of my stupid freaking writers block! She's had a little to much candy....  
**

**And thanks to all the reviewers!**

**Let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

"What is going on?!" Amy heard somebody scream.

Ian pushed Amy away and she jumped off his lap. Amy glanced at Dan guiltily.

"Amy! How could you?" Dan looked outraged.

"I can explain!" Amy yelled and stood up quickly.

"You can? Really? Amuse me." Dan was sarcastic.

"DAN!" Natalie screamed enthusiastically and hopped up.

"Not now." Dan sounded frustrated and distracted. Natalie looked irritated but sat back down.

Ian got up and put his arm around Amy's waist. Dan got a disgusted look on his face and pretended to throw up.

"Dan, I know this is shocking, but I really like your sister." Ian tried to be comforting. His effort was wasted.

"Amy!" Dan was staring at Ian in shock "You can't be serious!"

"W...well...um...I...uh." Amy was stuttering again.

"Never mind. Your not like, going out, are you?" Dan asked sheepishly.

"Well, not officially." Ian eyed Amy for her reaction. She looked slightly impressed. **(A/N:If she was impressed by his accent or kissing expertise, I'm not sure.)** His expression was happy. **(A/N:If he was happy that he impressed her or if he was thinking about her kissing him again, I'll never know.)** Dan looked...well kinda disturbed.

Natalie flipped her hair impatiently and said, "Not like this little exchange isn't fun, but can we deal with this later?" She looked pointedly at the diner.

"I think we should go eat." Amy said quickly.

"I second that motion!" Natalie agreed with Amy (what a shock!) Ian led Amy while Dan and Natalie followed. Breakfast was pretty quiet. Dan finished quickly and went up to their room, Natalie followed. Ian and Amy took longer to finish eating and when they were done they went to sit in his limo. It was the only private place they could think of.

To their pleasure, the windows fogged up quickly....

* * *

**What happens when Dan and Natalie look for them?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**HeyHeyHey! So finally here's Chapter 4! **

**Disfrutar! (That's Enjoy In Spanish)**

* * *

Amy had jumped on Ian pretty much as soon as the door of the limo was shut. She straddled him and kissed him again.

"I thought you hated me." Ian muttered.

"I did.....Until you told me you missed me in that letter. Though I don't know why I'm believing you again. I-" She was cut off by Ian's mouth and she totally forgot what they were just talking about, which he probably wanted.

* * *

Dan had run up to the room to get his coat with Natalie on his heels. She wasn't saying anything, she was just staring at him. Dan thought that was a little creepy no matter how much he liked her.

_Don't wanna know what they're doing, don't wanna know, don't wanna know _Dan thought to himself. He hated Ian. He hated that her sister liked that creep. He hated the memory of them kissing in the lobby that seemed to replay over and over again in his head.

"Dan, are you okay?" Natalie finally said something.

"No, not really."

"Can I help?" She moved closer to him

Dan looked confused and raised in eyebrow. Natalie kept moving closer to him. Then she tilted her head and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

When she pulled back, Dan's jaw dropped and his eyes were wide.

He got over his shock quickly. "Lets go find Amy and Ian." He ran downstairs.

* * *

When the door opened, Amy and Ian didn't hear it. They also didn't hear when the door slammed shut.

Outside the limo, Dan almost had a heart attack. Natalie looked about ready to throw up.

"Oh my god!" Natalie screeched.

Dan didn't say anything. He still looked like he was going to faint.

Once he recovered, he spun around and opened the door again. Amy and Ian didn't even flinch. He stepped in the limo quietly.

"GET OFF OF HIM!!!" He yelled and grabbed Amy by the hood of her jacket and pulled her onto the floor of the limo.

Ian wanted to murder Dan and Dan knew it.

"What the hell?" Dan jerked his head to stare at his sister. She'd never cussed at him before.

"Why do you keep kissing him?!" Dan pointed to Ian.

"Because I love him!" Amy realized what she said a little to later. She slapped a hand over her mouth. She glanced at Ian. He was looking at her, his eyes wide.

"Why do you love someone who tried to kill you?" Dan asked.

"I don't know. I can't explain it." Amy's voice got softer. But she was still mad.

"Ian, what do you see in Amy?" Natalie asked from outside the limo.

"I don't know. She's fascinating. She's the first girl I've ever loved." Ian explained. "But I'm getting sick of you two getting mad at us so I'm leaving." Ian got up and pushed past Natalie.

"Ian!" Amy jumped up and followed him.

"Amy!" Dan called after her. Amy ignored him and kept running, holding Ian's hand.

* * *

**Do u like it??????? It took me FOREVER to finish this. Stupid Writers Block............**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter Five!**

**By the way, for those of you who said the characters are OOC...I know. But I dont really care. I just wanted to write something about Ian and Amy dating and I figured I couldnt do that without them being somewhat OOC so...**

**On that note, I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

Amy was furious with her brother and she knew he would be mad that she left him but she had no intentions of going back at the moment.

Ian was being very quiet next to her. He seemed lost in his own thoughts and from time to time, he would furrow his brow as if there was something he just couldnt figure out.

Soon they were about 3 blocks away from Dan and Natalie. Amy stopped in front of a little cafe and turned to face Ian. "You have money, right?"

As soon as it left her mouth, Amy knew it was a stupid question. Of course Ian had money on him. She wouldnt be surprised if he had thousands of dollars stuffed into his pockets.

Ian raised an eyebrow at her. "Me without money is like Natalie without shopping; its just not possible."

Amy smiled at him. "Good, then come on." She pulled his hand, dragging him into the cafe.

"What are we doing here?" Ian looked confused.

"Getting coffee." She answered.

"Here? But it's so small town." Ian kind of looked disgusted.

"And thats just the way I like it." Amy stepped into line.

The line wasnt that long and soon they were able to order.

"Venti, Iced half-caf Toffee-Nut Soy Latte, light ice no whip." Ian said. The cashier looked at him blankly and Amy nudged him.

"Something simple." She mumbled.

Ian scoffed; he didnt like simple... it was beneath him...but if it made Amy happy, he would put up with it. "Just black coffee."

"Latte. Extra whip." Amy said. It didnt take long to get their coffee and then they were walking down the street again, opposite of the way to get to Dan and Natalie.

Ian was right in the middle of telling Amy a story from when he was little, when Amy stopped suddenly, mid-laugh.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Ian asked with concern.

Then he saw it too.

* * *

Dan needed to find Amy. That much was for sure. He was still mad at her and he knew she was mad at him too but he hated when they were apart. She was all he had and when they werent together he felt completely lonely.

He started to run the way Ian and Amy had disappeared. It wasnt until he had been running for awhile that he found Natalie was following him.

He skidded to a stop. "What are you doing?" He called to her.

"Ian's my brother, if your going to look for them, I'm going with." Natalies tone was final. Dan knew if he tried arguing he would probably end up getting shot with poison dart gun.

"Okay whatever." He said and took off again.

"Dan? Where do you think they're at?" Natalie asked.

"Well, knowing my sister, they're at a library or a bookstore." Dan answered.

"Your kidding, right?" Natalie looked at Dan like he just said that all her money was gone.

"Nope." Dan was completely serious. "Lets start by looking where ever you can find books."

Natalie nodded and trailed behind Dan.

A few minutes later, Dan realized he wasnt hearing Natalie's footsteps behind him anymore. He turned around and saw Natalie disappear around a corner. He ran after her and saw a sign that said 'Westside Mall, This Way' and an arrow pointing down the street that she was heading.

"Natalie! Wait!" He yelled. But she ignored him and kept going.

Soon Dan was lost in the crowds of people and Natalie was nowhere in sight.

_'Oh man, I hate shopping,_' was Dan's last thought before he stumbled to a stop in shock.

* * *

**Okay so I know this chapter is short and not my best but I'm running out of ideas...**

**Does anybody have an idea about how I can continue with this story? Review and let me know! Please! Please! PLEASE!**


End file.
